Sake Sister Acclimation
by Mistress Nika
Summary: The Sake Sisters Fangirl Fanclub has a new member and it's up to the leader of the Sake Sisters to find her a bishy style and acclimate her to the life of a Sake Sister. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter One

Title: Sake Sister Acclimation  
  
Author: Mistress Nika and Silent Angel  
  
Rating: PG-13, for language and sexual inuendo  
  
Disclaimer: I, Mistress Nika, do not own any of the series mentioned here. I don't even own the two fics I quote this chapter. I know one is from Yami Bakura's Tales, but I don't remember what the other is from. Oh, uhh...Silent Angel doesn't own them either. -_-  
  
Summary: The Sake Sisters Fangirl Fanclub has a new member and it's up to the leader of the Sake Sisters to find her a "bishy style" and acclimate her to the life of a Sake Sister. Watch as they deal with home and family life, random bishounen, and being a couple of rabid fangirls! Will Silent ever find her style? How many times will she faint before this is over? And most importantly, WHO STOLE MY POCKY!?!? O__O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Silent checks her vmail) [That would be Video and Voice Mail ^-^]  
  
vmail system voice: You have one new message from...Mistress Nika. Playing message.   
  
*click*  
  
Nika: Hey. What'cha been up to? Just haven't heard from you in a while.  
  
(loud crash in the background)  
  
Rin: (shouts) I didn't do it!!  
  
Nika: Ugh. I gotta go see what she's destroyed this time. Honestly, we cannot keep nannies for that girl!   
  
*click*  
  
vmail system voice (now called vsv): Reply?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Nika checks her vmail)  
  
vsv: You have twelve new messages. Please select message to play. *beep* Playing message from...Silent Angel.  
  
*click*  
  
Silent: Hey, it's... getting interesting over here. My kids are starting to cause trouble too.   
  
Nyokina and Ryokina: *at top of stairs, drops Silent's bra*  
  
Seto: *at couch at bottom of stairs, bra falls on his... umm... pants.* (O_O);...  
  
Silent: NOW YOU'RE STEALING MY BRAS?!  
  
Seto: I DIDN'T DO IT I TELL YOU! IT'S LIKE THEY FALL OUT OF NOWHERE!  
  
Nyokina and Ryokina: *giggling from top of stairs*  
  
*click*  
  
vsv: Reply?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Silent checks her vmail)  
  
vsv: You have eight new messages. Please select message to play. *beep* Playing message from...Mistress Nika.  
  
*click*  
  
Nika: Speaking of bras...  
  
(Rin runs by giggling like mad with a bra strapped to her head)  
  
*click*  
  
vsv: Reply?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Nika checks her vmail.)  
  
vsv: You have three new messages. Please select message to play. *beep* Playing message from...Silent Angel.  
  
*click*  
  
Silent: *sees Rin* (O_O);... Looks like you're not the only one stealing bras Seto.  
  
Seto: I do NOT steal bras! I'M TELLIN' YOU! THEY FALL OUT OF THE FRICKIN' SKY!  
  
Nyokina and Ryokina: *at top of stairs laughing, drop Seto's boxers*  
  
Silent: *walks over to Seto* I'M TELLIN' YOU THA-*boxers fall on Silent's face*  
  
Seto: SEE?! I TOLD YOU UNDERWEAR FALLS FROM THE SKY!  
  
*click*  
  
vsv: Reply?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Silent checks her vmail)  
  
vsv: You have thirteen new messages. Please select message to play. *beep* Playing message from...Mistress Nika and Rin.  
  
*click*  
  
Rin: Ohayo, Silent-san! Wanna hear my new song? (starts singing) It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men!  
  
Nika: Rin, honey, where'd you learn that song?  
  
Rin: ^__^ Kurama-sensei was singing it while he was planting those weird seed thingys in your garden.  
  
Nika: o.O (rushes out the door) Kurama! I told you not to put those deathplants in my daisies!!  
  
Rin: (mischievous grin) Now to see what okaasan was reading... "Kaiba shivered and moaned again, unable to stop himself this time. Jou redoubled his efforts, plucking and teasing at Kaiba's nipples." O_O What IS she reading!?  
  
*click*  
  
vsv: Reply?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Nika checks her vmail)  
  
vsv: You have four new messages. Please select message to play. *beep* Playing message from...Silent Angel, Kaiba Seto and Katsuya Jonouchi.  
  
Seto: That... was disturbing.  
  
Joey: I FEEL VIOLATED!  
  
Seto: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE VIOLATED?! YOU'RE THE ONE TOUCHING MY CHEST! AND THAT'S NOT RIGHT! YOU ARE A DERANGED PERSON KATSUYA JOUNOUCHI!  
  
Joey: I DIDN'T DO IT! *starts crying*  
  
Silent: (O.o);... I never thought Joey would do that.  
  
Seto: (O.O);  
  
Silent: But I thought that was hot.  
  
Seto and Joey: (O_O)  
  
Silent: What? That's some hot stuff! I've finally mastered the fine art of not dying/fainting/etc. while extremely hot things are going on.  
  
Joey: So, what if I did this to Kaiba? *slaps Seto's butt*  
  
Silent: (O.O)... Must... not... faint...  
  
Seto: JOEY YOU DIRTBAG! *starts beating up Joey*  
  
Silent: *standing very still* (O.O)  
  
*click*  
  
vsv: Reply?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Silent checks her vmail)  
  
vsv: You have six new messages. Please select message to play. *beep* Playing message from...Bakura Ryou.  
  
Ryou: I'm afraid Nika-sama isn't here right now. She's trying to de-deathplant her garden. But I am. Oh, what's this? I seem to have found my yami's online journal... *gasp* This occurred while we still had the same body!! Why, I'm appalled...and yet...somehow turned-on... o.O   
  
"I heard him gasp, his breath caught in his throat. I knew he liked it, so I nibbled on the outer edge of his ear. He shivered with delight and sighed. His mouth was hanging open, it looked so inviting to me. I stuffed my powerful tongue deep inside, tasting him. Oh, my Otogi-kun, how the girls must love kissing you, because I sure do. I moved one of his frozen hands under my shirt so he could feel my silky soft skin while I snuck my hand under his shirt. His skin was as soft as mine, not all rough like Marik's. I wanted to feel him more,. Otogi seemed to like what I was offering him finally and was actually kissing me back. He let me caress his chest and was doing the same to me with both hands now. How good it felt... Otogi-kun..."  
  
Ryou: .......o.O.......YAMI!!!!! (runs off to find Bakura)  
  
(from downstairs)  
  
Bakura: Hey, aibou. What are you up TO!? (O_O) RYOU!? What are you DOING!?!? (unmentionable sounds begin)  
  
*click*  
  
vsv: Reply? 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Sake Sister Acclimation  
  
Author: Mistress Nika and Silent Angel  
  
Rating: PG-13, for language and sexual inuendo  
  
Disclaimer: I, Mistress Nika, do not own any of the series mentioned here. Neither does Silent Angel, unless she's holding out on me. -_-  
  
Summary: The Sake Sisters Fangirl Fanclub has a new member and it's up to the leader of the Sake Sisters to find her a "bishy style" and acclimate her to the life of a Sake Sister. Watch as they deal with home and family life, random bishounen, and being a couple of rabid fangirls! Will Silent ever find her style? How many times will she faint before this is over? And most importantly, WHO STOLE MY POCKY!?!? O__O  
  
Characters that appeared LAST chapter: (InuYasha: Rin) (Yugioh: Seto, Jounouchi/Joey, Ryou, Bakura) (Yuu Yuu Hakusho: Kurama)  
  
Characters that appear THIS chapter: (YYH: Kurama, Hiei) (Yugioh: Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Seto) (InuYasha: Naraku, Sesshoumaru) (mention of Ayame from Fruits Basket)  
  
Character that appear NEXT chapter: (YYH: Yusuke, mention of Raizen, Kurama, Youko, Kuronue) (Rurouni Kenshin: Kenshin/Battousai) (Yami no Matsuei: Muraki) (Yugioh: Bakura, Seto) (Trigun: Knives) (Fruits Basket: Haru)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Nika checks her vmail)  
  
vsv: You have two new messages. Please select message to play. *beep* Playing message from...Silent Angel and Kaiba Seto.  
  
Silent: (O_O);... I'm surprised as well. Uumm... I won't say anything more about that topic since it's... umm... going to do things to me.  
  
Seto: It'll make her jump in bed with me.  
  
Silent: What makes you think that?  
  
Seto: *holds up picture of himself and Silent, you get the rest*  
  
Silent: GOING TO BE BUSY FOR A WHILE! *puts do not disturb sign on doorknob*  
  
*click*  
  
vsv: Reply?  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
(Silent checks her vmail)  
  
vsv: You have one new message. Playing message from...Mistress Nika's Automated Message Response System.  
  
*click*  
  
Automated Message Response System Activated. User currently offline...where is everyone!?  
  
Remote cameras engaged. Search beginning.   
  
Searching.....searching......searching......   
  
Subjects located.   
  
[Cameras show:  
  
(Kurama and Hiei are shacked up together with the door bolted shut)  
  
(Ryou and Bakura are getting freaky on the kitchen floor)  
  
(Rin and the two 'little ones' are, thank kami, off with Sesshoumaru and the new nanny getting ice cream)  
  
(Nika was interrupted mid-weeding by a neglected Malik and they're currently hiding in the bushes...unmentionable sounds randomly drifting out. And oh look! It seems Naraku found them and joined in!)  
  
Automated Message Response System now going offline.   
  
And hoping never to see so much unexpected hentai ever again....  
  
*click*  
  
vsv: Reply?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(someone who is not Nika checks her vmail)  
  
vsv: You have twenty two new messages. Please select message to play. *beep* Playing message from...Silent Angel and Kaiba Seto.  
  
*click*  
  
Silent: *in bed* Lol, I'm glad we don't have cameras that do that! Right Seto?  
  
Seto: ... Yeah, sure...  
  
Silent: (O.O) *frantically looks around room*  
  
Seto: Did I not mention them? (^.^);  
  
Silent: Ah, forget it.  
  
Camera: [Disgusting. I never hope to check on this room again after the 1 hour idle period.]  
  
*click*  
  
vsv: Reply?  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
(Silent checks her vmail)  
  
vsv: You have fourteen new messages. Please select message to play. *beep* Playing message from...Mistress Nika's Automated Message Response System.  
  
*click*  
  
Automated Home Management System activated.   
  
Beginning standard processes.   
  
Turning on lawn sprinklers.   
  
(Nika, Malik and Naraku cry out)  
  
Activating trash compacter.   
  
(Bakura and Ryou scream in terror as it suddenly begins grinding trash)  
  
Activating ten second floodlight display of all rooms.   
  
(floodlights come on, showing Hiei tied to Kurama's bed and Kurama dressed in a maid's uniform holding a whip. Both freeze. Their expressions: O_O - like a deer caught in headlights)  
  
Beginning bathroom clean-up.  
  
(all the toilets simultaneously begin flushing and the taps turn on and off)  
  
Opening all doors.  
  
(three servents cry out in shock...they were passing the kitchen and Kurama's bedroom.)  
  
Freeing the hounds.  
  
(a pack of dogs begin barking and go running across the lawn. Malik, Naraku and Nika cry out in fear. )  
  
(Malik: "No! No! Bad dog! Not there!" )  
  
Getting revenge.  
  
(house chuckles ominously)  
  
(Sesshoumaru comes home a bit later to find Nika, Malik, Naraku, Hiei, Kurama, Bakura and Ryou all huddled together shivering in fear on the front lawn...dressed. -_-)  
  
Sesshoumaru: What happened to you?  
  
Nika: The house is possessed!!! O_O  
  
Bakura: Yeah! It tried to eat Ryou and me!!  
  
Kurama: And it tramatized Hiei! (points to Hiei who's hugging his sides and rocking back and forth mumbling "no thank you mommy. I want the blue one.")  
  
Naraku: Not to mention Malik. (points to Malik who's in a simular state but he's holding a bit lower and mumbling, "bad dogs...bad dogs....don't wanna play ball....bad dogs")  
  
Sesshoumaru: (laughing his ass off) I knew the fully automated castle was a good idea!!  
  
*click*  
  
vsv: Reply?  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
(Nika checks her vmail)  
  
vsv: You have one new message. Playing message from...Silent Angel and Kaiba Seto.  
  
*click*  
  
Seto: I find that disturbing.  
  
Silent: Why? Since you're naked and in bed?  
  
Seto: ... Yes.  
  
Silent: (^.^); I find it disturbing myself...  
  
[Joey walks in room]  
  
Joey: WHOA!  
  
Seto: WHEELER! I'M GUNNA SACRIFICE YOU TO THE GODS!  
  
Joey: ... In your pure nakedness?  
  
Seto: ....... After I get some clothes on.  
  
Joey: *sees Silent* *drools*  
  
Silent: Something wrong Joey? Oh, I get it! you're just acting like a dog to make Seto all happy (^.^)  
  
Joey: No... (-_-)  
  
Seto: *getting belts for black bodysuit on* Damn buckles...  
  
Silent: Need help?  
  
Seto: No, I'm not gunna let the dog see you naked.  
  
Joey: I resent that!  
  
Silent: Does it really make a difference?  
  
Seto: Yes. You're a woman. Men like women (well... most). I am a man. Most men don't like seeing other men naked. I dunno about women, but I'm sure they think the same way.  
  
Silent: I like that word.  
  
Seto: What word?  
  
Silent: Man. *starts drooling*  
  
Seto and Joey: (T.T);  
  
[Nika enters]  
  
Nika: Hey everybo- WHOAH!  
  
Joey: Exactly what I said.  
  
Nika: SETO DOESN'T HAVE HIS TRENCH COAT ON! (OoO)  
  
Silent: I KNOW! ISN'T THAT SEXY?!  
  
Nika and Silent: *glomp Seto* (^___^)  
  
Seto: AAHH!!!! *covers Silent's body* WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE DOG SEEING THINGS?!  
  
Joey: (O.O)...  
  
Nika: I have THE CUTEST OUTFIT FOR YOU! COME ON! *drags blanket covered Silent out of room*  
  
Seto: Now, where was I? Oh yes, I was about to sacrifice you Wheeler.  
  
Joey: (O_O);... Meep...  
  
Nika: (pulls out an all leather cat suit and displays it to Silent) Now this, I had made special by one of my bishys. Aya swears that not only is it downright sexy, it also is very comfortable and won't make your body sweat. A problem with leather sometimes. AND!! (whips out a Seto-styled trench coat) This will cover what you don't want shown to random people in public! AND!!! (throws coat at silent who catches it in stunned disbelief) These, (pulls out three inch stilletto-heeled black boots) are the shoes! They may take some time to get used to...but I guarentee that Seto will never look at you the same way again! And his eye will never... NEVER wander! Oh wait! (drops the shoes and digs through her purse; comes out with a studded leather collar; stares at it almost lovingly) This is from my personal collection! And it's all yours now! (big grin) Well, try it on! ^_____^  
  
Silent: (O.O) I-I... Uhh....  
  
Nika: Surprised? Yes, I thought so.  
  
Silent: *staring at outfit* I-I... I-uhh....  
  
Nika: (-.-); *sighs* Looks like we're going to have to teach you on how to deal with these outfits as well. Do you expect to wear regular clothes in front of bishys?  
  
Silent: (O.O);... Well, I-uhh....  
  
Nika: You have a lot to learn grasshopper.  
  
Silent: (O.o)...  
  
Nika: Ignore that last comment. Okay, let's get this outfit on!  
  
Silent: But-I-  
  
Nika: Oh don't be silly! get in that dressing room NOW!  
  
Silent: (O.O)! *runs in dressing room with outfit*  
  
Nika: (~^.^~) If Seto doesn't like this, he's a sad sad man...  
  
Silent: *in dressing room* (T.T);...  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Next chapter we make our foray into the Bishy Vault! ^^ Now I take the time to respond to my two reviewers.  
  
lilhillbillie: O_o Oh poor you! Shippou on a sugar-high!? (hands her twenty Miroku plushies, then hides under her bed)  
  
bluefuzzyelf: I have no words either... -_- Just total and complete randomness. (hands her pocky) Pocky reminds me of Hiro from Gravitation ... @_@ ....licking Shuuichi's pocky...then I see the pic from the manga that Angel sent me of Hiro and Shuuichi...and then my mind disappears completely. ^^ 


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** Sake Sister Acclimation  
**Author:** Mistress Nika and Silent Angel  
**Rating:** PG-13, for language and sexual inuendo  
**Disclaimer**: I, Mistress Nika, do not own any of the series mentioned here. Neither does Silent Angel, unless she's holding out on me. --  
**Summary:** The Sake Sisters Fangirl Fanclub has a new member and it's up to the leader of the Sake Sisters to find her a "bishy style" and acclimate her to the life of a Sake Sister. Watch as they deal with home and family life, random bishounen, and being a couple of rabid fangirls! Will Silent ever find her style? How many times will she faint before this is over? And most importantly, **WHO STOLE MY POCKY!?!?** O.O  
Characters that appear THIS chapter: (YYH: Yusuke, mention of Raizen, Kurama, Youko, Kuronue) (Rurouni Kenshin: Kenshin/Battousai) (Yami no Matsuei: Muraki) (Yugioh: Bakura, Seto) (Trigun: Knives) (Fruits Basket: Haru)

* * *

Nika: (is waiting patiently outside filing her nails and humming happily)  
  
Silent: (calls out unsurely) Um...does the zipper go to the back or front??  
  
Nika: (yells back) The front. (goes back to filing her nails) Y'know, I've had almost seven hundred years to perfect my style. We should get you a signature style as soon as possible.  
  
Silent: But... (squeaky sounds drift out of the dressing room along with grunts as she tries to sqeeze into it) I thought this was gonna be my style..?  
  
Nika: No, no. This is just until we find you a style! Actually (looks proud) this is more my style...  
  
Silent: Uh-huh... (pause) I'm coming out...don't laugh.  
  
Nika: I won't. I promise. (holds up her newly filed nails to study them...ten sharpened claws)  
  
Silent: (comes out blushing like mad) It's........a tight fit.  
  
Nika: (looks her over then bursts out laughing)  
  
Silent: You said you wouldn't laugh! .  
  
Nika: No! No! I'm not laughing at you! It's just that it's supposed to be a "tight fit"! You look great! (stops laughing rather suddenly and looks errily serious) Now....time for the bishy test.  
  
Silent: OO Should I be scared?  
  
Nika: Well, you're rather new at this. So...yes. Most definately.  
  
Silent: -- Great. And what is this bishy test?  
  
Nika: (grabs a cattle prod and drapes a protective arm over Silent's shoulder) Well, you are about to venture into a place unknown to fangirl kind. It is a secret place created by me called The Harem. In this place I keep the original bishys that I have cloned. It is a haven for all bishys who are tired of being chased by fangirls. In the Harem they are free to indulge themselves with no fear of girls screaming "kawaii" and glomping them. You will see things most fangirls have only dreamed of and I warn you...for a rookie like you...they may be dangerous to your conscious state. (nods sagely) You may faint...perhaps even die. But that is a sacrifice I am willing to make.  
  
Silent: (terrified yet very intrigued) And...the cattle prod? What's that for?  
  
Nika: (suddenly goes unserious) Oh this!? This is to keep the bishys off you! That's the test! Although some of the bishys in The Harem are downright "that way", most swing both ways! If you get more than twenty bishys to try to grope/ogle/sexually harrass you, this is a good look for you!   
  
Silent:   
  
Silent: immediately grabs CD player and puts on Chobits soundtrack Maybe if I can't hear them speak, I won't have as great a risk of dying.  
  
Nika: I highly doubt that.  
  
Silent: (O.O);.... So, in other words, I'm going to die.  
  
Nika: Almost exactly! ()  
  
Silent: What do you mean almost?  
  
Nika: All (if not most) Sake Sisters have a built in resistance not to die   
  
when they see the many hot bishounen in "The Bishy Vault" as I like to call it. They mostly stand there frozen (sometimes literally frozen) when they see the REAL almighty hotness in there.  
  
Silent: Oh Lord, please help me. (-.-);.... Wait, does that mean I "did it"   
  
with a Seto clone?  
  
Nika: No, you got the real deal that night. You have true children from Seto Kaiba!  
  
Silent: (.);...  
  
[After going through many stages of security, the two finally reach "The   
  
Vault"]  
  
Nika: Okay, here's your moment of truth! Don't be surprised if you see   
  
everybody trying to get a piece of ya' if ya' know what I mean winks.   
  
Actually, they probably all will since you're so kawaii!  
  
Silent: (-);...  
  
Nika: Go get em'! Actually, let them get you, but not actually "get" you,   
  
you know what I'm sayin'?  
  
Silent: No.  
  
Nika: Neither do I. Just get in there! takes CD player from Silent  
  
[Vault Opens]  
  
Silent: (O.O);....  
  
Silent: (cautiously pokes her head in the Harem and sees nothing but blackness) ...hello? (jumps a foot as Nika comes up behind her) Ahhhh!!!! OO (pants heavily)  
  
Nika: Shhhh!!!!! (whispers) It's feeding time! Don't wake them yet! We'll have a stampede if you do that!! (takes out a flashlight and shines it around revealing over a hundred bishounen sleeping peacefully on pillows, cushins and lavish couches. The entire Harem is modeled like a Greek temple and in the middle of the room is a large marble pool.)  
  
Silent: (stares around her in awe; whispers) I can't believe this. You've really gone all out for them.  
  
Nika: Of course! (shines the flashlight over the pool and finds Yusuke curled up on a floatie in it; shakes her head in disdain) I've told him a thousand times not to do that. He could fall off and drown. (sigh) Well, only one way he'll learn... (gets a wicked grin; hands the flashlight to Silent) Stay here and keep the beam focused on Yusuke. This is probably gonna wake everyone up...so you may wanna stand back a bit.  
  
Silent: (nods furiously and steps back into the doorway)  
  
Nika: (creeps through the room, carefully stepping over sleeping bishounen and up to the edge of the pool; reaches out and finds the floatie is in arm reach; grabs it and pulls it gently to her; grins even wider; suddenly cries out at the top of her lungs) IT'S RAIZEN!!!!  
  
Yusuke: (starts up) OO WHERE!?!?!?  
  
Nika: HERE!!! (flips the floatie over and dumps Yusuke into the water; bursts out laughing)  
  
Other Bishounen: (wake up) oo  
  
Yusuke: (comes up sputtering and angry) Damn it, woman! I was having a good dream! A man shouldn't have to wake up out of a dream like that thinking his father's found him and THEN be dumped into a lake!!  
  
Nika: (giggles) Dreaming about Kurama?  
  
Yusuke: Ye...oo.......NO!!!  
  
Nika: (giggles again) Whatever you say, Yu-chan!  
  
Other Bishounen: (stare at her expectantly) .................  
  
Nika: (stares back in confusion) .................what?  
  
Kuronue: (while lovingly brushing out the sleep tangels in Youko's tail) Why are you here?  
  
Nika: (still looks confused) ...............huh?  
  
Kenshin: (sigh) Usually you have a reason for coming here, that you do.  
  
Nika: (eyes light up) Oh yeah!! (stands up straight and declares proudly) Boys! We have a new Sake Sister!!  
  
Bishys: uh-oh!  
  
Nika: No! No! I just need your help on this one. See, she's pretty weak when it comes to being able to deal with the stuff normal fangirls do. I need your help in one way. She doesn't have a "bishy style" yet and I've outfitted her in mine!  
  
Bishys: (some drool in anticipation)  
  
Nika: Okay! With that in mind....heeeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeee'ssssss SILENT!!! (does a sweeping gesture toward the door)  
  
Silent: OO (frozen like a deer in headlights as all the bishys suddenly begin smiling...some very much like a predator who's just spotted an especially juicy prey) Meep!  
  
Muraki: (leads the pack) Oh look. (licks his lips) Isn't she just the cutest?  
  
Bakura: (comes up next to Muraki with a feral grin) Oh yeah. Adorable.  
  
Kenshin/Battousai: (eyes go gold) Don't you just wanna pinch her cheeks?  
  
Knives: And more.   
  
Hatsuharu: Let's find out if she's ticklish...  
  
Silent: OO Meep? Help me!  
  
Bishounen: drool  
  
Nika: ()  
  
Silent: Oh.... My.... God..... please help me..... wraps herself tightly in trench coat and starts to back away  
  
Guys: eyeing her  
  
Silent: screaming in her head to get out of this place  
  
Nika: Okay everybody! GOO ALREADY!!!!!  
  
Seto: comes up behind Silent So, how's everybody? puts arm around her  
  
Silent: EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!!! jumps away from Seto near pool  
  
Nika: takes trench coat off of Silent  
  
Silent: (OO)!!!!!! jumps in pool mentally slaps herself Bad move.  
  
Guys: jump in pool YAH! WHOO HOO! WE'RE HAVIN' FRESH MEAT TONIGHT!  
  
Silent: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (OoO)!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nika: I knew she would pass! grins happily and praises herself (.)  
  
Guys: all over Silent  
  
Silent: NIKA-CHAN HEELLPP MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! screams histerically I FEEL VIOLATED! HELP! HELP! HELP! EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY HAAIIIR IS RUINED!  
  
Bakura: Oh, you'll have to worry about more than just your hair. (starts feeling up Silent)  
  
Silent: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!

* * *

A/N = I appologize for any confusion due to certain non-language characters being deleted by ff.net. It's not my fault............... for once.

* * *

Thanks to; Silent Angel Dark Knight, Reine Keri, Lady Yuki200, and Elven-Lady-Sel  
  
Silent-chan: So, I'm guessing due to our stupidity in not saving our emails this fic has gone the way of the Meiji Era?  
  
Elven-Lady-Sel: wow, I didn't expect anyone but my friends to read this! Arigatou gozaimasu! bows


End file.
